


Understanding

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, M/M, fili & kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo needs a bit of help understanding the love between Fili and Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Bilbo Baggins woke up with a fright, he had been having a terrible nightmare. He sat up and clutched his chest, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. 

“You alright there, master Baggins?” Bofur said to him from across the fire. Bilbo managed a small smile as he walked over and sat beside the dwarf. 

“How’s watch?” Bilbo asked, trying to make conversation. Bofur chuckled lightly, “aye, it be fine except for having to listen to those two all night..” he motioned to the forest with his head. 

Bilbo made a puzzled face and the dwarf snorted, trying to hold back his laughter for fear of waking everyone up. “I knew they were close, but...umm” the hobbit mumbled as the sounds of moans drifted from the forest lightly.

“Aye, Lad, they be very close.” Bofur said as he poked at the fire embers. “Would you... would you explain it to me?” Bilbo asked in his shy voice, “their relationship, I mean?” Bofur chuckled that chuckle that had become so familiar to Bilbo. “Sure, lad.” 

Bofur started the story, a grin wringing his lips, eyes focused on the fire. “You see, dwarves only love once in their lives. And love is very important to us when it finally walks into our lives, but for those two, well they were lucky. They have always been so close, so close in fact, that they never ended up needing anyone else but themselves.”

Bofur’s smile grew, if that was even possible, and he turned to Bilbo to see if he understood. “Let’s just say that their brotherly love wasn’t enough, and it blossomed into more, over time.” 

“Oh..” was all Bilbo could manage. Bofur scrunched his face, “those laddies, their love..” Bofur stopped for a second and looked down, “It’s pure. It’s real. It’s beautiful.” 

Bilbo just sat there, thinking it all over. “If anything was to happen to one of them, the other would surely die shortly from heart-break.” Bofur whispered, just saying that terrified him.

Bilbo still thought it was a bit strange, but he was starting to understand. He accepted his new friends no matter what, of course, but it was still like nothing he had ever heard of before.

“You should try to go back to sleep, Master Baggins,” Bofur said, turning to Bilbo and smiling yet again. Bilbo smiled unsurely and returned to his sleep-sac. He thought for a few minutes before he was overcome by tiredness.

******

A few days later, the dwarves and one hobbit found themselves on a mountain side, in the rain; cold. shivering, tired, and angry. Kili and Fili were managing the mountain road together, every once and while Bilbo would turn and see them; laughing despite their predicament.

When things seemed like they couldn’t get any worse, the mountains became animated, alive. Bilbo had never seen anything like it, and he was scared. The mountains were fighting with each other.

The dwarves started to move faster along the narrow path, avoiding falling rocks at all times. Bilbo had just dodged a rather big one when he saw something he will not shortly forget.

“Kili!” Fili shouted for his brother and tried to grab him as the mountain beneath them began to crack and separate. Kili screamed his brother’s name as the side Fili was on began to move away from his view.

The mountains fought-on as they all watched in horror. The side Fili and a few others were on came crashing down, and Dwalin had to hold Kili back. It was so hard for all of them to watch Kili crying, screaming, and thrashing about frantically. It was too late. His brother was gone.

Kili stopped fighting, and just sobbed, falling to the ground. Just then Thorin called Kili’s name, and the young dwarf was running past Bilbo faster than lightning. 

“Oh god, Fili, you’re alive!” Kili shouted and threw his arms around his brother. They didn’t let go of each other for the rest of the night.

***

Even though Kili and Fili must have no-doubt been in the worse pain, Bilbo thought he had felt it. The way the two dwarves had screamed each other name’s in pure fear of losing the other forever.  
Actually, there was no way he, or any of the others, didn’t feel it.

******

They had found a cave and had taken shelter there, and later into the night, Bilbo awoke, this time not from a nightmare, but his bladder. He began to get up to look for a spot to do his business, when Bofur caught his eyes, sitting at the entrance of the cave keeping watch. 

Bofur’s lips curled up slightly and he gave Bilbo a little nod. Bilbo headed to the back of the cave, he was just about to walk into a small nook, when sounds stopped him.

He heard mumbles, slight crying, and he stopped in his tracks. “Please never leave me again,” he heard Kili sob, voice breaking. “Never,” Fili’s voice, trying to be strong.

“I love you, oh god, I love you so much.”

Then Bilbo heard the soft sounds of kissing, and low moans and he quickly scuttled back to his bedroll. Bofur smiled down at him as he smoked his pipe, the sounds of love getting louder.

Bilbo smiled right back at Bofur, and Bofur knew Bilbo understood now. Those boys needed each other more than anything in middle-earth. Bilbo understood everything, and he smiled very brightly, making Bofur laugh softly. Bilbo laid back down on the cave floor. His need to go could wait a bit.

He closed his eyes again, only to snap them open again when things at the back of the cave started picking up. “Oh Fili, I love you.... oh oh ohhh.. I love you.”   
Bilbo tuned his head to Bofur, who’s hand’s were over his ears, holding his hat down. How everyone slept through this, the hobbit would never know.

“It’s a beautiful thing indeed,” Bilbo said, waiting for the sounds of love to stop before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep once more.


End file.
